Just wanna make crazy science with you
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are enjoying there day off until Alison calls them for something very important. Will everything be okay with Alison? Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Clone Club first OB fan fic ever. Hope I don't screw it up, hope you all like it. Rated M all the way. I always did love the frase "I wanna make crazy Science with you." I also always took it as a sexual term. Mainly a Cophine fic they're so hot together. Takes place a year after the show ended.

* * *

Cosima wakes up with empty sheets next to her. Wondering if Delphine was in the kitchen making breakfast for them. Colima getting out of bed naked grabbing her glasses and puts on a robe walking to their kitchen watching her girlfriend make scrambled eggs with bacon. Cosima stares at Delphine's white shirt and panties. Cosima sneaks behind her girlfriend wraping her arms around Delphine's waist kissing her cheek.

Delphine keeps her eyes on the eggs and bacon to make sure they wouldn't burn. Cosima sneaked her hand on the blond's boob squeezing it lightly. "S'il vous plaît Cosima let me finish cooking us breakfast" Delphine moans from the touch.

Cosima kisses her cheek again. "I can't help that I have a sexy French girlfriend, who has a killer body that I can't keep my hands off of." the dreaded clone whispered in her girlfriend's ear as Delphine blushes.

Delphine finishes breakfast, knowing Cosima was hungry and loved to hold her from behind, she lets her go. "I'm going to go set the counter and get us some coffee." The clone walks sexy to the cabinet near Delphine to grab plates, silverware, and napkins.

Delphine notices Cosima walking sexy smirking to herself "I see you walking sexy babe." Delphine looks at her as she turns off the stove. Cosima hands her the plates from the cabinet.

"I was or wasn't walking sexy on purpose." Cosima smiled "I'm glad that a certain doctor has off today to spend with her girlfriend." Cosima said playfully winking at Delphine, Cosima gets their coffee. Cosmia gets the French Vanilla creamer out of the fridge for both of them. Delphine puts the eggs and bacon on both of their plates, setting them on the counter infront of her.

She was about to put the frying pans in the sink but Cosima stopped her. "Baby we can get that after we eat breakfast and drink our coffee?" Cosima wraping her arms around the blond again. One of her favorite things to do is wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding her tight. "So Dr. Cormier what do you wanna do today on your day off?" Cosima asked

Delphine smirks "I have something in mind but we have to eat first and clean up first." The dreaded haired woman nodded smirking. Cosima kisses her girlfriend softly on the lips before they both sat down eating their breakfast together.

* * *

"Babe it's your day off which means no work for both of us. So really we both get a day off if you think about it." Cosmia helped do the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Yes no work at DYAD for the day. I have something else in planned for us for the day. I know you're going to love it babe." Delphine smirking knowing that Cosima is always up for sex no matter time of day.

The smaller woman looked at girlfriend confused. "What do you mean I will love it?" Cosima was about to ask more but didn't.

Delphine takes Cosima's hand and leads her to their room, Cosmia smirking. "Ah now I know what you meant by I got something planned for the day." Delphine smirks and nods

Once they made it to the room, Cosima started kissing and striping Delphine. Cosima laid Delphine on the bed while Delphine running her fingers on Cosima's robe to get rid of for passionate love making.

Cosima kisses Delphine's neck softly. Delphine moans as Cosmia runs her hand over one of the blonde's boobs. Both of their hips bumped each other's causing them both to moan

"Je t'aime Cosmia" Delphine whispered French in her girlfriend's ear.

Cosmia looks up smiling. "I love you Delphine so much." Cosima kisses her lightly on the lips, as Cosmia kisses Delphie's neck softly like she has been doing for the past 8 months of her life. Delphine moans softly which is music to Cosima's ears. _'I want to make love to you for the rest of my life! You're so damn sexy, I wanna be your wife one day. Not right now, I'm enjoying this too much right now but soon.'_ Cosima thought to herself as she rubbed both of the French woman's breast.

Delphine ran her fingertips down Cosima's bare back and up again. Cosmia moans to Delphine's touch as she kept her mouth on the blonds neck sucking softly leaving hickies. Cosima's thumbs ran over Delphine's nipples softly causing Delphine to moan again.

' _God this woman makes me feel so damn good. She's still very cheeky, but yet she's all mine."_ Delphine thinks to herself as she feels Cosima's lips travel over down to the center her throat.

Cosima makes her way lower by kissing down Delphine's neck to her breast. Cosmia sucks on the left breast softly. "Oh Cosima." Delphine puts her hands in the dreaded woman's hair. Cosima licked the nipple around her teeth, looking up at her lover. "Please touch me." Delphie looked down at Cosima.

Cosima continued licking and sucking Delphine's breast as she puts a finger in Delphine pumping it in and out of her softly. "Ooohhhh. Cosima hmmm... God you're so good." Delphine moans as Cosima continues to fuck her with her fingers.

* * *

An hour later they were still having passionate sex, as they were wrapped in each other's arms. Cosima's phone rang in video chat from Alison, but they decided to ignore it thinking noting of it.

As Alison called back they both groaned before covering themselves up, Cosima getting her glasses from her nightstand. Cosima took her phone in her hand as her and Delphine had the sheets covering them.

They answered the call. Alison looked at the two women in bed covered all by a sheet. "Damn Cos, I should call back at a different time." Alison looked through her computer she told her kids to go play for awhile, while she talked to her sister and her sister's girlfriend.

"No Alison you kept calling for a reason. Now tell me what's wrong." Cosima felt Delphine's lips on her forehead.

Alision shallowed hard. "You two need to come over as well as the rest of our sisters and Felix. Donnie and I need to tell you all something without the kids here." Alison looked at the two women.

"Oh my god Alison please don't tell me that you're pregnant!" Cosima almost yelled over the phone, Delphine holds her close.

Alison chuckles to herself. "No I'm not Cos. It's something more serious than that." Alison said over her laptop. "Come to our house in 2 hours, the kids will be with Mrs.S."

"Alison is everything okay?" Cosima asked over the phone, Delphine not letting go her grip around Cosima's body.

Alision nodded. "I can't say anything till everyone is here." Cosima looked through the phone.

"Sure. See you in a few hours Ali. Bye see you soon." Cosima said through the phone "See you soon Alison" Delphine added before Cosima hung up the phone. Cosima puts the phone of the nightstand next to her.

Delphine looks at her girlfriend knowing she's thinking about something. "What's wrong?" Delphine looks at her holding her hand .

Cosima looks up "Just thinking that's all." Cosima kisses her girlfriend softly.

Delphine smiles "It'll be fine, je t'aime." She holds the dreaded woman's hand. "I think we made a lot of crazy science for right now."Delphine smirks

 _"_ And I love you too" Cosima looked up at her girlfriend taking her hand. _'Crazy science, she's using it as a sex term. I love it!'_ Cosima smiles thinking about the crazy science frase that just came out of her girlfriend's mouth.

* * *

Two hours go by and Cosima and Delphine find theirselves infront of Alison's house. They walk into Alison's house with the rest of the family there except Kira, and Alison's kids. Cosima and Delphine says hi to everyone that was there.

Alision and Donnie look at each other, everyone gathers around. "We have something very important to tell you. You all should know why we called all of you today. Cos and Delphine I'm sorry again for calling you guys at a wrong time." Cosima hid her face in Delphine's neck for embarrassment.

"Please go on Ali." Sarah insisted knowing that Cosima and Delphine were embarrassed enough.

Alision looked at her husband before talking again. "We all need to leave the country. Someone related to Leekie's family is after us, yes that involves you Delphine since you're with Cos. Donnie believes that someone is coming after us to kill us all one by one monitors and clones, all of us standing here. Not saying that we should all live together and live in a house all together, but we need to live close to each other if not neighbors. I wouldn't trust anyone you come in path with, don't come close with anyone." Alision continued speaking

 _'Yeah that's what Sarah said to me when I met Delphine don't get close to her if she wants to be friends. Look at where we are now Ali, and I'm going to marry her one day you watch.'_ Cosima thought to herself

Delphine looked at her girlfriend. "You okay?" She whispered in her ear, Cosima nodded.

Cosima wraps her arms around the taller woman whispers in her ear "I just want you all to myself, you're mine and only mine." Cosima smiled brightly

Alison looked at her sister's happy for all of them, including Cosima who she thought was going to starts doing hook ups again. Alison's happy that Cosima found Delphine to make her happy even if they fight or almost on the verge of breaking up. Delphine keeps Cosima straight on her mind.

Alison may have not liked Delphine in the beginning like Sarah but they've both grown to like her. They both like how Delphine treats Cosima after both of their near death shit they've both been through.

Cosima looks at Delphine and smiles at her. "I wanna stay in Canada I dont wanna move to somewhere else." Delphine listened to her girlfriend talk.

"We don't have to leave too soon but soon. If Alision's saying that's right we gotta get out of her before the next year." Delphine held Cosima's hand.

"So I guess new adventures for us soon." Cosima let a sigh out as she watched her siblings enjoy the afternoon.

"Yes, yes it is love. I will always look forward for new adventures with you." Delphine leaned and kissed the dreaded haired woman. Life was going real well for them right now, they were enjoying life.

* * *

I'll update near next week sometime. Hope you all like this, the Alison thing came up in mind. If any of you OB fans are Rizzoli&isles fans please ready my story called "Yours and only yours. Thanks for reading this fan fic, and have a great day Clone Club.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months after what Alison told them...

 **Friday at 1:40pm:**

Delphine leaves DYAD early to go to a jeweler to buy an engagement ring for Cosima. She thinks that she should be the first to ask since Cosima made her feel like no one else have ever made her feel in her life. She loves Cosima with all of herself, no one have ever made her so wet in her entire life or make her weak to her knees every time she saw Cosima. Is this is what being with the love of your life supposed to feel like? She really didn't know for herself.

She knew since the day she kissed her outside the bakery before she got shot at DYAD parking lot hat Cosima was the one for her. She wanted to ask her right there and then but she didn't have a ring and she wanted it to be perfect in every way. She needed time and planning to make the perfect proposal for Cosima.

Delphine drives the the jewelry store close by there place and DYAD, so that she could run home and hide it some where that Cosima could never find it.

She parks and walks inside the store walking over to the 5'8" Caucasian man with dark brown hair down to his shoulders in his mid 40's. "Hello ma'am how can I help you?" The cashier asked with a smile.

"Hi I'm looking for an engagement ring." Delphine looked at him straight in the face not caring what would come out of his mouth. She really didn't give a damn what people thought about her sexuality or about her relationship with Cosima. The only people's opinions that mattered were Cosima's sesters They didn't trust her in the beginning but they grown to like her, because of how she treats Cosima.

The man smiled "You're a lesbian?" The man looked at Delphine

"No I'm bi sexual but in a lesbian relationship. I love her with everything I am and I want her to be my wife and vice versa." Delphine could talk about Cosima all day but she had to go drop it off and go back to DYAD.

"I've sold many engagement rings for straight, gay and lesbian couples. So any kind of ring you're looking for?" The 40ish man asked

"Do you have like a red ruby stone engagement ring? Her favorite color is red, if not then a plain crystal diamond is fine." Delphine's phone rung in a text.

 **C: Babe where are you? You never told me that you were leaving DYAD.**

Delphine looks at it smiling before answering.

 _ **D: Glad that you miss me. I'm out doing some errands, I'll be back in like half hour. Planning a date for us tonight, I'll be back at work soon.**_

 _Delphine sends it then looks at the rings. She looks at them 10 minutes later not realizing that Cosima texted her back. "I think I'll take the ruby red diamond one. Size 8 is her size." Delphine takes it giving it to the man._

 _ **C: You could've lmk b4 you left. I'm always ready to go out with you tonight. Okay I'll wait for you, Scott and I were wondering where you were.**_

Delphine purchases the ring paying for it and gets to her car. She pulls out her phone that was in her coat pocket.

 _ **D: Sorry I didnt tell you that I was leaving DYAD. I'll make it up to you I promise. I'm going to get lunch and bring it back to my office. You want anything? I'm leaving the resturant now that we are going to tonight.**_

Delphine finishes the text off, turns her phone down on silent and puts it in the glove department so that she wouldn't touch it. Delphine gets to their house 10 minutes later, parking, grabbing the keys and the ring. She unlocks the side door that leaded to the kitchen. She headed to their room to the closet, putting the ring in a very high place in the corner of the closet where Cosima couldn't reach. After she was done she shut the closet door heading out of the house locking the door and goes back to her car.

She gets to the Chinese takeout place. Takes her phone out of the glove department, noticing that Cosima texted her.

 _ **C: I can't wait for you to make it up to me baby. Of course I would want lunch,what are you getting?**_

Delphine sits in the car texting Cosima before getting out.

 _ **D: Take out Chinese food. What would you like?**_

 _ **C: General tso chicken with white rice, some sauce for the General tso chicken. A side of Lo Mein and a egg roll. Thanks babe see you soon love you.**_

Delphine gets out and goes inside the Chinese place. Gets the food for both her and her girlfriend.

 ** _D: I got the food heading back to the lab see you soon_ je t'aime**

Delphine gets to DYAD 10 minutes later with the food going to her office.

 **D: If you're not busy right now, come to my office I have lunch.**

Cosima saw the text told scott that she's going to have lunch with Delphine for him to take his lunch break as well. She left her and Scott's lab and went to Delphine's office. Delphine looking at her computer of last minute things to do before her and Cosima left for vacation.

Cosima walked into her girlfriend's office. "Hi babe." Cosima walked closer to Delphine as she took her eyes off of the computer of information on the screen. She minimizes it, so that she could look back at it after lunch. "I missed you." Cosima kissed her softly, wrapping her arms around the blonds waist.

They eat there lunch together like every other day, but today was different because they always went out to places instead of eating in Delphine's office where people could walk in.

* * *

 **Saturday morning...**

Cosima thinks about what Alison told them about 2 months ago. They were all in danger including Delphine, they had to figure a way how to protect each other. Cosima lays there just thinking of a plan to help them be safe. Her and Delphine needed a vacation somewhere to get there mind off of everything that was going on with Alision and all.

Delphine thought that they needed a vacation leaving today at 3pm for France for 2 months. Looking at the clock not wanting to wake Delphine up in the process. _'Fuck it's only 4:30 way to early to get up and do anything, and I don't want to wake up Delphine.'_ Cosima thought to herself as she felt the blondes grip around her body get stronger. Cosima looks at her girlfriend smiling.

She try's to go back to sleep but she can't just one of those nights where you can't get any sleep. She see's Delphine sleeping stirring to wake up a half hour later. Cosima shuts her eyes fast to make Delphine think she was still asleep when she got up. Delphine leaned over kisses Cosima's face repeatedly to wake her up. Cosima smiles as she feels Delphine's lips among her skin, opens her eyes to see her love kissing her face.

"Hi good morning babe" Cosima holds Delphine who was leaning on her still kissing her. Delphine stops looking up at Cosima smiling and kissing her softly.

"Good morning to you too. I felt you look over at the clock a few minutes ago, I feel like you couldn't sleep am I right?" Delphine held Cosima's hand intertwine there hands together smileing at Cosima.

Cosima nods "I've been up since 4:30, so I decided to watch my sexy French girlfriend sleep and not to wake her up because she looked so peaceful." Cosima winks at Delphine, she smiles getting on top of the clone.

"We got 6 hours to do what we want. Do you wanna make love for an hour or two, then go out to breakfast, come back finish checking everything before we leave and then make more love?" Delphine held Cosima's hands over her head.

"Hell yeah you never have to ask me if I wanna make love, I'm always up for sex. Remember when I told you to be careful that you're about to be a craving addict?" Cosima smiles looking at her girlfriend.

"Yes why?" Delphine kisses her cheek

"You're a craving addict and the puppy." Cosima smiles at Delphine, she chuckles.

"I am a craving addict I can't help that I have a sexy girlfriend who's so good at kissing, making out, and sex." Delphine kisses Cosima on her neck.

"Someone is ready for sex I see." Cosima smiles, Delphine sucks on her neck causing Cosima to moan softly. Delphine never let go of Cosima's hands that are over Cosima's head. "I think you need to let go of my hands Dr. Cormier, so that I can take your shirt and panties off." Delphine hears Cosima moan softly against her neck licking the spot where she was kissing.

Delphine did what Cosima asked her to do. Cosima slipped s hand on her girlfriend's clit rubbing it with her fingers. "Ohhhh... Cosima!" Delphine moaned to the touch

* * *

Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming right up and will be definitely an M chapter coming up. Next chapter will be out between 1-2 weeks from now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I confused anyone about keeping S alive and never mentioning about the murder. I wanted to keep her alive I liked her a lot so I didn't wanna kill her off. I meant to tell ya all when I started this but I forgot.

* * *

After they made love for an hour they both got up to go get brunch. Cosima looked over at Delphine. "We both smell like sex and need to shower. Who's getting in first?" Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine laying in the bed smiling at her.

"How about you get in first, I'll finish packing." Delphine put her hand on Cosima's arm.

She smiles at the blonde. "Sure, can you finish packing for me too? I'll try not to be long in the shower either. I kind of don't wanna be late this time." Cosima smiles at her girlfriend

"I know you. Kind of always late, so kind of always sorry." Cosima smirks as she heard her favorite frase to say to people coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Are you mocking me now baby?" Cosima asked looking at Delphine in the eye.

Delphine smiles. "Non I'm not. I'm sorry I was just suprised that you wanted not to be late for once." Cosima shakes her head smiling

"I'm trying to break that habit of being late okay." Cosima reaches for Delphine's hand. "I love you." Cosima smiles at Delphine

"je t'aime aussi." Delphine leans in kissing Cosima's lips softly, soft and short. After the kiss she got the in the shower as she promised.

Delphine waited 5 minutes after Cosima got in the shower. She gets up going to the closet where she hid the ring. She looks around twice before taking it where it was. _'Should I do this at breakfast or just wait till we get to France? Hurry up Delphine and make a decision before she comes in seeing you holding it. You know what that's a good idea.'_ Delphine thought to herself before Cosima gets out of the shower all dried up and changed into a robe. She slipped the ring in her pocket as she finishes the final touches of what they would need for France.

10 minutes later Delphine hears the water turn off, she gets ready getting on one knee to suprise this proposal to Cosima, she surprised herself with this kind of proposal but she knew Cosima would love it. A few seconds later Cosima comes out of the bathroom making her way to their room smiling at the site. Cosima's mouth opened as if she was going to say something.

Delphine interrupts her. "Don't say anything yet. I have a speech for you." Delphine smiled at her soon to be fiancé, Cosima nods. "Cosima I feel in love with you instantly, I think it happened when we were in the library. When I looked at you that day I couldn't help but fall for you, I wasn't suppose to but I did. Je t'aime Cosima, I knew since the day that I was shot in DYAD parking lot that I wanted to marry you. I pushed it off till now because we were focusing on your cure, now you're lungs are cleared, and you're cured. I can't even imagine my life without you and I don't even want to imagine it. Cosima will you be my wife and marry me?" Delphine looked up smiling brightly

Cosima looks up smiling with happy tears falling from her eyes. Delphine wipes them away from her eyes. "Yes, I will gladly be your wife Del." she smiles as Delphine puts the ring on her ring finger.

Delphine kisses Cosima softly smiling at her. "So ready for brunch?" Delphine held her fiancé close to her.

Cosima shakes her head "I can't go out looking like this." She points to her robe, Delphine chuckles

"I know love, I would wait for you. Go get dressed." Delphine kisses Cosima again, before leaving Cosima to change.

* * *

They get get to the airport 4 hours after they went out for brunch, and went back to their room for congratulation sex for 2 hours. Delphine pays the cab driver getting out of the cab, Cosima helps her fiancé grab the bags out of the trunk of the cab. Delphine looks at Cosima smiling. "You want to get something quick before we have a long flight?" Delphine wraps her arm around Cosima, she looks up at her fiancé smiling.

"We're free to do anything right?" Cosima leans her head on the blonde, Delphine smiles at her fiancé.

"Well yes we are love, I know that Alison said that someone is after all of us. We can enjoy life and get married before they try and get into our lives." Delphine takes her fiancé's hands in her own, she see's Cosima looking away slightly. "Hey look at me love." Cosima looks at Delphine in her beautiful eyes.

"So how are we going to tell my sister's that we're engaged in France?" Cosima smiles at her fiancé. "God you look so good I just wan make out with you right now." Delphine shakes her head

"You can't help it can you? I was thinking that we could Skype or FaceTime them after we get settled in France then tell them all at the same time." Delphine kisses her woman softly and slowly, no tongues just a long peck.

"No I can't help it." Cosima smirks touching her fiancé playfully in public "I can text them all to get together that we need to talk to them all at once. I just want to enjoy you all to myself for awhile." The dreaded head woman winks at the blonde.

Delphine shakes her head, Cosima wraps her arms around the blond and crashes her lips on hers for a little more passionate kiss then the last one. "Let's go to our gate." Delphine holds the small dreaded head woman's hand walking with her to their gate for Paris.

"Baby I'm never leaving your side. You're mine all mine and I'm not sharing." Delphine laughs at that comment that Cosima just said. "I'm so ready to be your wife and I would love to take your last name if that's okay with you." Cosima looks up at her as they made it the boarding part of the flight.

Delphine smiled brightly "Yes I would love for you to have my last name" Delphine gets the tickets ready for boarding.

*I can't believe that we're going to be in France for 2 months, just the two of us." Cosima kisses the French blonde softly. Cosima sets up a group chat with all her sisters.

 **C: Hey guys we're getting on the plane now for France and we'll be gone for 2 months. Delphine and I have something to tell you all, we would love if you'll were all together. Maybe tomorrow you guys can have a girls night out and call us then.**

Delphine looks at her fiancé "I'm glad that I have you all to myself for two months in France." 5 minutes later Cosima's phone goes off as they get to the plane.

 **A: Have a safe trip, hope you guys are okay. Yeah maybe if no one else is busy.**

 **S: Hey Cos! Enjoy France with Delphine, have a safe flight over. Tell Delphine hi for me yeah. Stay out of trouble ya hear, have fun and relax on vacation. Ali I can get S to watch Kira tomorrow night so that we can call Cos and Delphine.**

"Babe Sarah said hi." Cosima leans her head on the blondes shoulder

 **H: I will be advalable to see my sestra's. Just lmk what time and where and I'll be there.**

"Tell Sarah I said hi back." Delphine holds her hands smiling walking the the entrance of the plane with people infront and behind them. They both didn't care who was around they just wanted to be around each other.

Cosima sent a text out to the group.

 **C: That's great guys thanks, Delphine and I appreciate it a lot. Delphine says hi. We're on the plane so we can't talk much longer.**

 **A: Sarah that's great I'll let you know what time and where at tomorrow okay. Be safe Cosima.**

 **S: Cos let us know when you get there safe.**

 **H: Stay safe sestra Cosima and your girlfriend Delphine.**

Cosima smiled as she realized that she was loved by her 3 sister's but more importantly she was loved by Delphine. They have an 10hr flight to Nice France, they just wanna cuddle the whole flight. Cosima really didn't feel like looking at the messages her sister's were sending her. She was with Delphine the love of her life.

* * *

Hey Clone club I'll be working on Chapter 4 for a week or two that's if everything goes right. If any of you are Rizzoli&isles fans go check out if you haven't already 'Yours and yours only.' Working on chapter 8 of that story now. Working on both stories so if I don't update for awhile I'll be working on it but if you see that I haven't updated both of them in a while it means that life sucks at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter is rated M for a fair warning.

* * *

Later that day...

They get to France, Cosima holds her fiance's hand walking off the plane happy to be off the rough plane ride because of all the turbulence. Cosima is afraid of hights but she's trying to get over her fear of plane crashes. The whole time during the turbulence Delphine was holding her hand tightly, and letting her know it will be okay.

 **C: We got here safe, that plane ride scared the hell out of me dudes. If it wasn't for Delphine I'll probably had a heart attack.**

Alison responded to the group chat. **A: C'mon Cosima don't say that. I'm glad that you guys got there safe.**

Cosima and Delphine goes to get their bags from the baggage place. Holding her fiance's hand.

"you okay mon cher?" Delphine asked seeing that Cosima had the look on her face like she was thinking

 **S: Damn Cos don't say that we all need you here with us but more importantly Delphine needs you.**

 **H: I'm glad to hear that you got there safe sestra Cosima.**

Cosima felt her phone vibrate about 3 times knowing it ws her sisters. Looking up at her fiancé "On how I'm the luckiest woman alive to be engaged to you. I'm sorry for everything I did or said in the past to hurt you baby. I love you so much, I was such a bitch then." Cosima looks up at Delphine holding her as they were waiting for the bags. her phone vibrates 4 more times.

 **A: Everyone meet at my house at 6:30pm our time to video chat with our sestra Cosima and Delphine.**

 **S: I got S to watch Kira, and sure I can make it at 6:30. I'll be there at 6:20 after ai drop Kira off. Should I tell Felix to come?**

 **H: I can be there at the same time as sestra Sarah**

 **A: That's great see you all then and yes bring Felix, I'm sure whatever Cosima and Delphine has to say to us. They would also want Felix to know.**

Delphine looks at Cosima. "Cosima it's okay, I understand. J'étais une chienne aussi. I'm sorry for everything. Je suis tellement content que tu puisses me pardonner." Delphine smiles at Cosima looking at her fiance's pursed lips. 'She looks so beautiful like always.' Delphine thought to herself as she still stared at her lovers lips, Delphine kisses Cosima on her lips as if there was no tomorrow. They didn't realize that they started making out and a lot of French kissing, they also didn't realize that they started making out in the airport infront of thousands of people. They didn't care who saw or who didn't.

 **C: Sure it'll be 12:30pm were we are but we can get an early lunch. Delphine is fine with it, so we'll tell you 12:30 tomorrow. Yes Felix can come as well we do want him to know was well. Delphine and I have plans for the rest of the night.**

Cosima sends it quickly as they were in the cab all she wanted to do as soon as they hit the hotel and just make love with her fiancé especially what just happened in the airport. They get to the hotel 20 minutes later, Delphine pays the driver as Cosima got out of the cab.

The rest of the night they had dinner together, made love, cuddled and fell asleep. They had a busy day the next day Delphine wanted to show cosima everything she knew about France. They would spend a week in Nice, and they wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

The next day when they video chat with the family...

Delphine and Cosima was on the couch with the laptop facing them. Cosima looks at Delphine. "Ready babe?" Cosima looking up holding Delphine's hand in hers.

"Yes my love. I'm ready for them to know that we're engaged." Delphine kisses Cosima softly.

"I love you." Cosima smiles feeling Delphine squeeze her hand

"Je t' aime" Delphine presses the call button on her Skype on her laptop

They were all at Alison's waiting to hear the news that Delphine and Cosima had for them.

"Hello" every one said at the same time

"Hi. Delphine and I have something to share with you." Cosima and Delphine share a smile

"What is it Cos?" Sarah asked impatiently

Cosima raised her hand with the ring on her finer smiling as she held it high enough for everyone to see. "Delphine asked me yesterday!" Cosima feels Delphine's arm around her.

"Congrats you guys!" Everyone shouted after the other.

"Thanks we appreciate it a lot." Delphine said to her future in laws

"Delphine I swear if you hurt Cos again I'll find you and hurt you. You asked my sestra to marry you, be good to her." Sarah said seriously over Alison's laptop.

"Don't worry I love Cosima I only hurt her to protect her. I won't do it ever again because after the wedding I'm not going to work at DYAD anymore" Delphine said her secret out loud that Cosima didn't know of yet.

"Baby why aren't you going to work at DYAD after the wedding?" Cosima asked surprised

Delphine looks at Cosima "I'm not going to because I don't wanna hurt you anymore." Delphine smiles

"congrats again guys enjoy France for two months. We'll see you when you come home. Be safe both of you." The crowd said goodbye to the newly engaged couple.

"Bye guys." Cosima and Delphine said at the same time

"That didn't go over bad." Delphine puts her laptop down, returns in Cosimas arms and kisses her deeply.

"No it didn't. I love you" Cosima smiles brightly thinking of how her day has been.

"Je t' aime" Delphine kisses her deeper and more passionate this time

* * *

Next update will be like maybe next week 2 weeks from now maybe 3. Depends if I have time to write. I'll be on vacation on March 3rd-10th, so if I don't update anything on the 2nd then I'll update when I get back. Listening to October by Evanescence but the Cophine vid that someone made. If you haven't checked it out please do so it's awesome. Sorry for the short update, I promise the next update will be longer to make up for this one.

French Translation:

min cher- my dear

J'étais une chienne aussi- I was a bitch as well

Je suis tellement content que tu puisses me pardonner- I'm so glad that you could forgive me

Je t' aime- I love you


End file.
